Con Requerimientos
by AngelGirl1
Summary: Sakura Mikan y sus compañeros ahora están en preparatoria en Alice Academy. Tras haber descubierto otros alice importante ahora Mikan tiene misiones, sin embargo será su primera vez compartiendo una misión importante con Natsume. Si entre ellos no parecen llevarse bien ¿podrán llevar a cabo la misión de manera exitosa? Pasarán por situaciones que los llevarán a conocerse mucho más.
1. Capítulo 1 La misión

**Con requerimientos**

 **Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Bueno queridos lectores, volví con una historia nueva, no puedo creer que lo estoy haciendo. Hace años que no tenía una necesidad desesperada por escribir sobre estos personajes de nuevo pero creo que me ganaron mis ganas de hacer cosas que me gustan tanto como escribir. Esta historia, debo decirlo, ha salido en cinco minutos, lo que significa que no tengo idea de a dónde me va a llevar pero espero que la pueda terminar pronto. Estoy segura que no será tan larga como mi historia pasada pero seguro tendrá alrededor de 20 capítulos. Espero ansiosamente por sus reviews para ver que les parece esta historia.

 **Es muy importante que lean lo siguiente ya que no es el escenario habitual del anime, por lo que necesitarán leer el background para entender la historia.**

El salón de Mikan Sakura está ahora en segundo de preparatoria, todos sus amigos cursan el mismo grado. Las cosas han cambiado desde primaria, ahora Mikan aprende como usar su otro Alice que posee del cual no tenía conocimiento y ha aprendido la historia tantos de sus padres como de su pasado. Sus padres, ambos Alices, habían fallecido y su tío Yukihira es el director de la preparatoria.

No ha sido fácil, el alice de Robo o Inserción no es un alice normal dentro de la academia y ha llevado a Mikan a saber cuidar de sí misma y protegerse debidamente.

Mikan fue transferida a la clase de habilidad peligrosa, sorprendentemente ha sabido aprender y desarrollarse adecuadamente con ambos alices y ha ido perfeccionado su técnica. Debido a lo aprendido sobre su pasado, alices y padres, ha tenido que madurar rápidamente, sin embargo, no ha dejado de tener una voz de inocencia, brillantez y amabilidad hacia las personas que la rodean, sigue siendo la luz de su mejor amiga Hotaru y un dolor de cabeza para ciertos compañeros.

Al ser transferida a la clase de habilidad peligrosas, ha adquirido ciertas responsabilidad respecto a misiones fuera de la academia; gracias a que su tío un director con mucha influencia en la escuela, ha logrado que los papeles de Mikan en misiones no representen un peligro eminente para ella y siempre estar detrás de otras personas ayudando en lo que se necesite, sus alices llegaban a ser de bastante ayuda.

Mikan, de 17 años, compartía clases con todos sus compañeros de siempre, excepto por Natsume Hyuuga, 18 años, quien había sido adelantado dos años en preparatoria, pero ambos eran conocidos en la academia por tener encuentros explosivos, literalmente hablando, ya que después de tantos años todavía no podían tener una conversación que no terminara en gritos de ella e intentos de quemarle el pelo de él.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La misión**

Pocas veces les tocaba compartir misión y por pocas veces se refería a que desde que entró a misiones, poco más de tres años, sólo había compartido una misión con Natsume, y había terminado casi en desastre por culpa de ambos. Así que cuando entró a la dirección de preparatoria y vio a Natsume sentado en la otra silla supo que no iba a ser bueno.

-Mikan, por favor toma asiento – escuchó a su tío decir desde su escritorio, en otras circunstancias hubiera ido a abrazar al director pero sabía que cuando habían otras personas no debía hacerlo.

Al sentarse, volteó a ver a Natsume que estaba leyendo una revista, como de costumbre, cuando cruzaron miradas Mikan le sonrió y Natsume la ignoró volviendo a su lectura.

-Bueno, debido a que es algo importante espero presten atención y sean… accesibles – dijo Yukihira escogiendo bien sus palabras.

-¿Accesibles?- Mikan repitió la palabra para sí misma y frunció el ceño, a ella nunca le tocaban las misiones 'importantes'.

-Empecemos con lo básico, ¿han escuchado hablar de Industrias Omenaki?- preguntó Yukihira.

Mikan negó con la cabeza y volteó su mirada hacia el chico a lado de ella.

-Es la industria de tecnología más exitosa en Japón y con más crecimiento el año pasado, logró desarrollar softwares novedosos y eliminar a la competencia, excepto por los Imai- Natsume respondió con voz grave. Mikan le dio una buena mirada, Natsume había crecido mucho en los últimos años, más alto, el pelo igual de largo que siempre pero su cuerpo mucho más atlético que antes, el uniforme de la preparatoria lo llevada mal, como de costumbre, utilizando el listón alrededor del cuello desamarrado y la camisa desfajada. Seguía con dos limitadores en su oreja derecha.

-Así es – Respondió Yukihira asintiendo con la cabeza –Es debido a esto que se nos ha informado de parte del gobierno que esta empresa ha tenido un desarrollo y crecimiento muy extraño desde que apareció hace dos años, parece ser que hay algo sospechoso en sus softwares.

-¿Algo sospechoso como qué?- Mikan preguntó.

-Pensamos que hay algo más detrás de la venta de softwares de la compañía, nos han llegado reportes de un laboratorio experimental-

-Los laboratorio experimentales son normales para compañías de tecnología de alta punta como la que estamos hablando, ¿Qué lo hace diferentes? – la chica preguntó, con el paso de los años a pesar de no ser tan buena en académicamente hablando Mikan había pasado a ser especialmente inteligente en estrategias en misiones.

-Los laboratorios son de humanos- el director terminó.

-¿Qué?- Mikan abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó, y después relajó, _de humanos, es normal, la tecnología se prueba con reacciones de humanos, ¿entonces por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más?_

-Los laboratorios de los que estoy hablando no son normales, parece ser que utilizan a personas conectadas a máquinas especiales para utilizar reacciones cerebrales, y por la información que nos han proveído el fallo de las pruebas es fatal para la vida de los inquilinos.

Natsume permanecía pasivo en su asiento, y pensó rápidamente en lo que sabía sobre la industria. Sabía que tenían softwares innovadores que estaban teniendo popularidad en toda la población de Tokio, los softwares estaban relacionados con celulares y permitían utilizar vibraciones del cerebro para controlar el aparato. 'Piénsalo y es tuyo' era el lema del producto.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó el muchacho con ojos color rubí.

-Están aquí para asignarles su próxima misión- dijo Yukihira poniendo una carpeta frente a cada uno –Esta misión es diferente a la que están acostumbrados ambos, y por lo tanto más peligrosa, sin embargo, estarán protegidos.

Mikan tomó la carpeta frente a ella y la abrió.

La primera hoja era un folleto colorido.

 **¡Industrias Omenaki te invita a ser parte de su equipo!**

 **Buscamos jóvenes genios talentosos con pasión para la tecnología que deseen ser parte de un internado en nuestra industria, podrán aprender sobre nuestros procesos, productos y empresa; de ser exitosa su pasantía podrán ser contratados.**

 **¿Cómo participar?**

 **Deberán ser jóvenes de 17 a 20 años, se deberán presentar con un currículum preparado y listo para ser entrevistados. El cupo será para los dos mejores participantes.**

 **La entrevista será el día 15 de marzo en nuestras instalaciones.**

Mikan leyó el folleto y empezó a ver de qué se trataba la misión.

-Quieren que entremos a esta pasantía- dijo Mikan en voz alta y volteando a ver a Yukihira como sorprendida –Tiene que ser una broma.

Yukihira negó con la cabeza – No lo es, es indispensable que entren en esto, es la perfecta oportunidad para que ingresen en las instalaciones sin ningún peligro ni sospecha de su entrada, les dará la libertad para moverse dentro del edificio y obtener información de la manera más fácil, si fuera una misión secreta sería incluso más difícil.

-¿Qué hay de Hotaru?- Preguntó Mikan

-¿Qué hay sobre ella?- preguntó el director.

-Hotaru está mucho mejor preparada para este tipo de pasantías, ella fácilmente entraría sin ningún problema e incluso con mejores herramientas que yo para este lugar.

-Imai estará involucrada en la misión pero no es posible que ella sea la pasante, aparte de no pertenecer al grupo de misiones ella es la segunda al mando de su compañía tecnológica, a pesar de que no muchos conocen su cara estaríamos poniendo en riesgo que se conociera su verdadera identidad, exponiéndola no sólo a ella, sino a su compañía como espía de la competencia.

Yukihira tenía razón, no lo había pensado antes Mikan, no podría arriesgar a su mejor amiga ni tampoco su reputación en su empresa multimillonaria, pero Mikan no estaba segura de esto.

Al bajar su vista a la carpeta de nuevo, pasó el folleto y vio una foto de ella en un currículum. Su nombre era el mismo, pero su educación desde kínder hasta la actualidad estaba registrada en escuelas en otras ciudades especializadas en tecnología, premios y galardones que nunca había obtenido se veían mencionados y actividades extracurriculares que nunca había practicado.

-¿Cómo voy a pasar un filtro de niños genios?- preguntó Mikan en voz alta.

Natsume hizo un sonido de burla por la bajo y Mikan volteó a verlo fulminándolo, mientras él sonreía de lado.

-Ahí es donde entra Imai, ¿no es verdad?- dijo volteando a ver al director.

-Así es, Imai será la encargada de prepararlos para la entrevista, además el gobierno estará involucrado y se verán con mayores facilidades para ser los que obtengan las dos posiciones que se ofrecen.

Mikan estaba sorprendida, habían pensado en todo, sin embargo la entrevista era en una semana ¡¿ _cómo me voy a convertir en un genio de la tecnología en siete días?!_

-¿Por qué yo? Seguro pueden encontrar personas mejor capacitadas que yo para esto.- la chica estaba pasmada, y Yukihira la volteó a ver gentilmente.

-Debido a que la posición debe de ser para jóvenes, descartamos a muchos que no entran dentro de la categoría, y siendo que la compañía cuenta con Alices dentro de ella, creímos que sería una buena opción que estuvieras involucrada.

-No es todo…. –dijo Yukihira, mientras reacomodaba sus manos en el escritorio, ademán que Mikan había aprendido significaba nerviosismo. –Debido a que la pasantía durará un mes, tendrán que vivir fuera de la academia – una pausa – juntos.

-¿Qué? –Mikan se levantó a la silla y volteó a ver con ojos de sorpresa a su tío.

De Natsume sólo se escuchó su Tsk habitual.

-Es lo mejor para la misión, y para ustedes, podrán comunicarse entre ustedes y con nosotros, el lugar está equipado con la tecnología que necesiten disponer.

-Director, con todo respeto –dijo Mikan forzando un poco la voz – ¿Recuerda cómo terminó la última misión en la que participamos ambos?

-Claro que la recuerdo, pero eso fue hace tres años y esperemos que puedan dejar atrás los problemas cuando se trata de algo tan importante. –Pasó la mirada por ambos -Se pueden retirar, pero la preparación empezará mañana con Imai, estén listos para ser llamados.

Natsume se levantó de su asiento, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la carpeta, se dirigió a la puerta y lo seguí, volteando a ver mi tío solo para saludarlo con la mano de despedida.

Cuando salieron al pasillo caminó un poco detrás de Natsume y cuando salieron del edificio lo alcanzó.

-Natsume, ¿crees que esto vaya a funcionar? – preguntó Mikan insegura de la respuesta de él.

-Hn- dijo Natsume no volteándola a ver, hubo un tiempo en el que eran muy cercanos debido a que compartieron amigos pero cuando lo movieron de salones casi nunca la veía, y cuando lo hacía se daba a la tarea de hacerla enojar. –No puedo esperar a vivir juntos- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Mikan volteaba los ojos un poco sonrojada.

-No esperes tan ansiosamente – dijo ella y siguió caminando a su salón.

 _Esto va a ser el infierno._

* * *

Al siguiente día en el laboratorio de Hotaru, estaban hablando las dos mejores amigas.

-Hotaru, en realidad no creo poder pasar ese filtro- dijo Mikan mientras trataba de abrazar su mejor amiga pero Hotaru simplemente se movía de lugar antes de que pudiera hacerlo mientras reparaba cosas con sus manos.

-Mikan, no estoy de acuerdo con que vayas a esta misión- Hotaru, que estaba enterada de las misiones que realizaban los alumnos de habilidad peligrosa se oponía que su mejor amiga fuera parte de ellas. –Pero, parece ser que no estarás en peligro, sin embargo, debido a que es mi competencia Mikan te debo decir que estas en territorio desconocido, y si mis suposiciones están bien… creo que es importante destruirlos.

Mikan por fin se sentó en una silla cerca de su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Cuál es tu suposición?

-Nada de lo que me vaya a preocupar por el momento – exclamó la chica con el pelo corto y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga.

Mikan ya no era una pequeña, había crecido para ser una adolescente muy bonita, con el pelo castaño que utilizaba en diferentes peinados y no sólo en coletas. A pesar de no ser voluptuosa era una chica que llamaba la atención, tenía bonito cuerpo y unos ojos color café que brillaban cada que algo le llamaba la atención, lo cual era constante.

-Hotaru…. ¿cómo voy a vivir con Natsume un mes? – Mikan ya no parecía tan preocupada por pasar el filtro como lo estaba por vivir con Natsume. Hotaru sonrió para sí misma, el dinero que iba a ganar de esta experiencia iba a ser invaluable.

-Puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para volver a ser amigos-

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca fuimos mejores amigos-

Hotaru sonrió y encogió los hombros.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Natsume con Ruka, a pesar de no estar en el mismo año escolar ambos muchachos mantenían una cercanía como siempre. Hacían todo juntos y seguían siendo el sueño amoroso de la mayoría de las chicas en la academia.

-Hyuuga – Hotaru asintió saludándolo y Natsume soltó un _hn_ como reconocimiento de su presencia – Empecemos con su entrenamiento.

Después de una hora explicando cosas básica que Natsume parecía ya saber y no estar interesado, Mikan seguía anotando todo en una libreta y asintiendo a todo lo que decía su mejor amiga. El conocimiento básico lo tenían, lo difícil eran los tecnicismos que se iban a encontrar en la compañía pero eso estaba controlado.

-Ambos contarán con este dispositivo en su oreja indetectable para los filtros de seguridad, podré escuchar lo que hablan y lo que les preguntan por lo que alguna cosa que no sepan podré asistirlos.- levantó en su mano un aparato minúsculo de color plateado.

Mikan dio un respiro de alivio de escuchar eso, si tan sólo por eso hubieran empezado…

Cuando se levantó de su asiento para ir al baño se volteó para darle la vuelta a Natsume, cuando se tropezó de pronto con un metal que Hotaru tenía en el suelo, se preparó para el impacto pero sintió una mano tomándola del brazo para detener su caída y levantarla.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba parada a un costado de Natsume que mantenía su mano en su brazo y la miraba con ojos sin ninguna emoción. Mikan no recordaba que era ser vista por su mirada tan fría.

-No puedo creer que voy contigo a esta Misión.- dijo Natsume mientras la soltaba del brazo y volteaba al frente.

Mikan entrecerró los ojos. –Como te podrás dar cuenta yo no estoy dando saltos por ir contigo.- dijo Mikan mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a ella.

-No han cambiado nada- Dijo Ruka mientras sonreía y los veía a ambos.

-Parece que tenemos diez otra vez.- contestó Hotaru por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Okay, este es el primer capítulo, cómo ya mencioné quiero hacer alrededor de veinte capítulos para esta historia, pero la verdad todo dependerá de como la acepten ustedes lectores, por lo que si desean que la continúe por favor no duden en decírmelo en un review.

Espero con emoción sus comentarios. Y como siempre, un placer volver a esta página que me ha dado mucha felicidad.

-Angelgirl1-


	2. Chapter 2 Inserción

**Sin Requerimientos**

 **Nota: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

 **Nota del autor:** Pues bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les guste un poco. Es importante que tengan en cuenta que en esta historia hay un distanciamiento entre Natsume y Mikan cuando crecieron pero eso es justo lo que espero remediar con este fic jajaja así que aguanten conmigo. Otra cosa es que este fic será slowburn, que básicamente significa que será un historia lenta en el sentido 'amoroso'. Aun así espero que se queden conmigo, por lo pronto disfruten el segundo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Inserción**

Toda la semana Mikan y Natsume tomaban clases de preparación con Hotaru, y por lo tanto toda la semana Mikan y Natsume discutían respecto a algo que les molestaba uno del otro como de costumbre.

La paciencia de la inventora, como siempre, se estaba acabando. _Me está doliendo la cabeza con estos idiotas._ Levantó una pistola para dar golpes y les apuntó a ambos. Natsume la esquivó rápidamente alejándose de Mikan, mientras que ésta se encontraba en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

-Hotaru! ¿Qué fue eso?- Mikan respondió triste volteando a ver a su mejor amiga que la estaba viendo como si la quisiera matar.

-No soporto escuchar tu voz – respondió esta y se volvió hacia los libros frente a su mesa –Siéntate.

Mikan infló los cachetes y caminó un poco enojada hacia la mesa. Natsume la siguió de cerca y ambos se sentaron para tomar su clase diaria.

-Como saben su entrevista es mañana, y a pesar de que estaré ayudándolos a ambos por medio del dispositivo que les di, haremos una prueba en este momento, les preguntaré cosas de manera arbitraria que yo preguntaría si fuera mi compañía- dijo ella sin ninguna emoción en su voz y mirando uno a otro.

Mikan empezó a sentirse nerviosa _¿Qué tal si mañana no logro contestar bien?_ Volteó a ver a Natsume que estaba de su lado derecho y respiro hondo, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo y para nada nervioso que le infundió un poco de entusiasmo a Mikan y sonrió.

-Empecemos- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa decidida y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, la cual le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Diferencia entre hardware y software, Mikan

Mikan sonrió un poco más segura de sí misma, esta era fácil. –Hardware es todo equipo físico que se puede tocar, software la programación y es intangible-

-Muy bien- respondió su mejor amiga.

-Menciona un programador de alta eficiencia y califica sus puntos, Hyuuga-

-Komodo IDE, desarrollo de programadores de distintos lenguajes: PHP y Ruby, utilizado para páginas de internet y distintos sitios de inspección, ocho puntos- contestó de manera rápida y sin dudar.

Hotaru asintió y siguió con las preguntas durante una hora arbitrariamente, a pesar de que las preguntas se ponían cada vez más difíciles Natsume seguía contestando rápido y sin errores, Mikan dudó en dos y tuvo que ver sus notas para contestar la última. Natsume hizo un ruido de burla al que Mikan volteó a verlo fulminándolo.

-Solo no lo arruines mañana- dijo el chico levantándose y poniendo sus manos en la bolsa del pantalón.

-No lo haré- contestó Mikan sacando la lengua a su espalda, sabía que Natsume se tomaba sus misiones en serio y ella también.

-Mañana tendrán que estar listos a las siete de la mañana en la puerta principal, el viaje durará media hora, suerte- dijo Hotaru a ambos.

Natsume solo dio un Hn como respuesta y salió por la puerta mientras que Mikan volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga.

-Hotaru! Acompáñame mañana, por favor! No creo que vaya a poder estar en un carro con Natsume durante media hora sin querer estrangularlo –pidió la castaña con voz suplicante mientras tomaba el brazo de su mejor amiga. Hotaru solo sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no tengo permitido salir de la academia, pero estoy segura que sobrevivirás- dijo Hotaru mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo en su escritorio.

Mikan se cruzó de brazos y se reclino en su silla _No puedo creer que en realidad haremos otra misión juntos._

-Ten esto –dijo Hotaru mientras le entregaba un objeto pequeño y redondo, Mikan lo inspeccionó con cuidado y lo abrió alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo por si algo la golpeaba o explotara –Es un comunicador, a simple vista parace un espejo, pero en caso de que estés en una urgencia y el dispositivo no sirva me puedes contactar con esto, no es para que me hables todos los días- dijo Hotaru remarcando la última cosa.

A Mikan se le iluminó la cara y fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga, esta vez Hotaru se dejó.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Hotaru!-

-Yo a tus gritos no- dijo Hotaru pero Mikan sabía que en idioma de la inventado era igual a que ella también la extrañaría.

* * *

La alarma de Mikan sonó a las seis de la mañana, a pesar de tener 17 años, la castaña todavía tenía muchos problemas para levantarse por las mañanas y generalmente siempre llegaba unos segundos más tarde de lo que debería a clases. Sin embargo, ese día no le pareció difícil despertarse, sentía el estómago revuelto y fue hacia su closet para sacar el traje que debía llevar el día de hoy.

El vestido negro pegado al cuerpo era bonito, tenía un escote de corazón y tirantes gruesos, la falda era un poco arriba de la rodilla e iba acompañado de un blazer negro junto con joyería dorada y tacones color piel. Mikan gruñó, _odio los tacones._

Tras haberse cambiado, y verse en el espejo el vestido le quedaba bastante bien, resaltaba sus curvas y no parecía tan delgada como a veces resultaba ser. Se soltó el cabello y se lo recogió con broches a una media cola, aplicó un poco de maquillaje y salió de su cuarto tomando una manzana del mini refrigerador que disponía en su cuarto de tres estrellas.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, llevaba en un hombro una bolsa mediana que tenía el folder que pensaba estudiar durante media hora, ciertas cartas de estudio que le dio Hotaru, un lipstick y mentas. En la mano llevaba los tacones que se pondría en el carro una vez llegando allá y en los pies unas sandalias.

Al llegar a la puerta principal faltaban cinco minutos para las siete pero ya había un carro negro, con las ventanas polarizadas, y bastante lujoso fuera de la reja de la entrada.

Mikan volteó a los lados para identificar si su pareja ya había llegado.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que llegue tarde?- dijo para sí misma en voz baja cuando vio en su reloj que eran las 7 am. Pasó por la reja que se abrió justo a la hora y vio al conductor bajarse para abrirle la puerta de la parte de atrás.

Mikan le sonrió con apreciación y justo cuando se subió al carro escuchó que algo cayó en el techo del carro, haciendo que se sobresaltara por un segundo para después ver a Natsume subiéndose al carro a su lado. _Presumido._

-Brincaste sobre el carro, ¿en serio? – le preguntó Mikan mientras se recorría para dejar a Natsume sentarse a su lado, se cerró la puerta y el conductor volvió al volante.

Natsume volteó a verla y la sonrió ligeramente mientras levantaba los hombros. La castaña devolvió el gesto volteando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

A pesar de que la cabina y el asiento de atrás estaban separados por una pared, se escuchó la voz del conductor por unas bocinas diciendo que empezaría el viaje y que tardaría alrededor de media hora para llegar al destino.

Mikan volteó a ver a Natsume tomando por primera vez como se veía, tenía un traje negro y una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba desabrochados _,_ nada impresionante para ser Natsume del que estamos hablando, pero en general se veía muy bien, no era raro que tuviera a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela tras de él. Natsume volteó a verla y le sonrió de forma arrogante casi como si supiera que estaba pensando.

-Gracias – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-No dije nada-

-No necesitabas decirlo-

-Nos faltan treinta minutos de viaje, no pruebes mi paciencia- le respondió la castaña mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Mientras se acomodaba para ponerse más cómoda y sacar su carpeta una pantalla pequeña se abrió del techo del automóvil, lo que captó la atención de ambos. Se prendió para mostrar a Yukihira sentado con las manos sobre el escritorio y volteando a ver fijamente a la cámara.

-Buenos días alumnos Hyuuga y Sakura, agradecemos su puntualidad, debido a que estarán viajando durante alrededor media hora para su lugar de destino, aprovecharemos para proveerles de información que necesitarán….

 _Más información, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa,_ pensó Mikan.

-La misión, como anteriormente mencionado, no es una misión que vaya en contra de su seguridad si son cautelosos, por lo tanto, para facilitarles las tareas les proveeremos con una herramienta más que debe de ser usada sabiamente, en el compartimiento frente a ustedes hay una caja, ábranla – el director y tío de Mikan ordenó amablemente. Al ver que Natsume no hizo ningún ademán por moverse, la castaña abrió el compartimiento y sacó una caja de madera de tamaño mediana pero pesada.

Al abrir la caja había una bolsa de terciopelo negra cerrada, dos pequeñas cajas blancas y una caja muy pequeña azul. Natsume frunció el ceño mientras miraba la caja y cogió la bolsa de terciopelo.

-La bolsa contiene piedras alice –Yukihira continuó, en ese momento Natsume pareció sorprendido y abrió la bolsa, revelando por lo menos una docena de distintas piedras alice de diferentes colores y tamaños, casi parecían canicas. -Recolectamos alices que les pudieran ser de utilidad para su misión, debido a que Mikan es la que tiene la habilidad de insertar las piedras, será ella quien estará a cargo de mantenerlas a salvo, dejamos a su consideración el uso de ellas.-

Mikan tomó la bolsa de la mano de Natsume y examinó las piedras sin tocarlas.

-Pero… nunca he intentado insertarlo a otra persona- exclamó Mikan mientras volteaba a la pantalla confundida.

-Es bastante sencillo si ya adquiriste la habilidad para absolverlas por ti misma, que de acuerdo a tu entrenamiento ya eres capaz, sin embargo, estas piedras son pequeñas y con poderes reducidos, por lo que el tiempo de uso del alice dependerá del poder e intensidad de la piedra y cómo la usen, así que tendrán periodos cortos para su uso-

-¿Qué tan corto estamos hablando?- preguntó Natsume.

-Consideramos que alrededor de treinta minutos, quizás más o quizás un poco menos, como les comento, es difícil precisarlo – Yukihira contestó levantando un poco los hombros –Las cajas blancas contienen los dispositivos auriculares con los que se podrán comunicar con Imai, por lo que es indispensable que se los pongan antes de salir del carro.

Mikan asintió y tomó su caja blanca mientras Natsume tomaba la suya.

-¿Qué es la otra caja? – preguntó Mikan mientras veía la caja pequeña azul que quedaba.

-Es para ti- contestó el director

Mikan frunció el ceño y la tomó para después abrirla lentamente, dentro de ella estaba un anillo con una piedra azul turquesa, casi del mismo color que su piedra alice. Sonrió y lo sacó de la caja, le encantó, era precioso. Justo cuando fue a ponérselo, Natsume bruscamente le tomó la mano que tenía el anillo para pararla.

-¿Qué crees…- Mikan volteó a verlo con confusión y vio que Natsume tenía una mirada de enojo mientras analizaba el anillo, después volteó a la pantalla.

-¿Es esto necesario? – preguntó Natsume con un recelo en la voz nada característico de él.

-Lamentablemente sí, sin embargo es sólo para ayudar para el control, no se está considerando lastimarla de ninguna manera – contestó el director de forma seria, Mikan volteó de la pantalla a su compañero sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando y porqué estaban hablando como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-Natsume ¿cuál es tu problema? Es un anillo- exclamó ella mientras trataba de zafar su mano de la suya. Mikan se dio cuenta de la calidez de su mano y Natsume volteó a verla fijamente.

-Es un limitador-

Mikan abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendida. ¿ _Un limitador?_ Automáticamente su vista fue a la oreja de su compañero para ubicar el que él mismo portaba.

-Es para el control de tu alice solamente Mikan, es por tu seguridad –exclamó su tio desde la pantalla con un tono de voz tranquilizador.

Natsume chasqueó la lengua y soltó la mano de Mikan. Se oyó que alguien entró a la habitación de la dirección y Yukihira asentir a una persona que no podían observar, después volteó a la pantalla de nuevo.

-Es indispensable que lo use señorita Sakura, para terminar, antes de llegar al destino, Hyuuga será depositado dos cuadras antes de llegar a las instalaciones Omenaki para que no sea sospechoso que lleguen juntos, es indispensable que actúen como si no se conocieran, para terminar utilicen unos minutos para practicar la inserción de las piedras, la escuela se comunicará con ustedes después de la entrevista, suerte y tengan cuidado– dijo Yukihira mientras sonreía un poco a la cámara para después mostrar la pantalla apagada.

Mikan y Natsume se voltearon a ver unos momentos, Mikan todavía no había puesto el anillo en su mano y cuando volteó a ver el anillo no pudo evitar apreciar lo bonito que era a pesar de ser un limitador.

Mientras crecían Mikan había visto multiples veces lo que hacen los limitadores a Natsume, si bien se le habían agregado unos con el tiempo también se los habían disminuido de vez en cuando y todavía conservaba la máscara como limitador para realizar las misiones. El dolor que sentía cuando utilizaba su alice de manera recurrente se le veía en las facciones y Persona no era una persona que fuera piadosa respecto a sus alumnos, menos hacia su favorito.

Gracias a que Mikan es la sobrina de Yukihira, se había dado a la tarea de él mismo poder enseñarle los alices y cómo funcionaban dado que era el que tuvo más cercanía con sus padres y sabía cómo moldearlos, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, depende de quien lo viera, Yukihira había tenido bastante paciencia y entrenamientos no tan extenuantes ni difíciles como los tenía Natsume repetidamente en la semana, sin embargo los conocimientos se adquirieron.

-Póntelo – dijo Natsume mientras volteaba a ver su mano, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de la chica.

-¿Se siente algo? – levantó la vista para tratar de descifrar su expresión.

Natsume lo consideró un momento, Mikan pensó que no le contestaría pero al final habló con voz seria.

-Es un limitador de muy baja densidad, por lo que probablemente solo sientas una ligera presión en el pecho durante unos segundos.

-¿Es lo mismo para ti?- Mikan preguntó y Natsume volteó a ver hacia la ventana.

-No

Mikan sabía que la respuesta sería una negativa pero aun así le causo un vuelco en el estómago escucharlo, quería preguntar más al respecto pero estaba muy segura de que Natsume volvería a su estado habitual de ignorar preguntas que no quería contestar y por fin estaban hablando como personas civilizadas, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Tal como Natsume había dicho, sintió una ligera presión en el pecho y un hormigueo en el dedo que tenía en el anillo durante unos segundos para después no sentir nada. El chico seguía viendo hacia la ventana.

-Muy bien, ahora practiquemos – dijo Mikan mientras volteaba a verlo con la sonrisa característica de ella que había conservado a través de los años. Natsume volteó a verla con indiferencia.

Mikan examinó las piedras y empezó a tocarlas enfocándose en no absolverlas con su cuerpo sino solo tener la habilidad de precisar que Alice corresponde a cada piedra, justo como le había enseñado su tio.

 _Control de Agua, Telequinesis, Invisibilidad, Transformación de tamaño, Control de metales, Lectura de mentes, alteración de la realidad ¿Acaso involucraron a nuestros compañeros para que dieran sus piedras?_

-Creo que está la piedra de Koko aquí – declaró Mikan sonriendo mientras sacaba de la bolsa una piedra irregular verde brillante y la sostenía en su palma. Se giró hacia Natsume –¿Probamos?- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Natsume entrecerró los ojos mientras la volteaba a ver para después cuestionarla.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo llevas practicando esto? No eres muy buena para esto y no quiero correr riesgos –exclamó.

Mikan cerró los ojos, tratando de suprimir las ganas de gritarle. Natsume tenía la habilidad de enojarla en un corto periodo de tiempo aun cuando no tomaban clases juntos. El chico sonrió un poco ante el autocontrol de la castaña.

-Dame la mano- dijo Mikan de forma de orden.

Natsume no hizo ningún ademán por moverse mientras seguía analizando a su compañera de manera burlona.

-No.

Mikan no esperó un segundo después de su respuesta para cortar la poca distancia en el amplio asiento trasero y tratar de tomar su mano a la fuerza. Natsume simplemente le sostuvo ambas muñecas con sus manos mientras la distancia de sus caras eran centímetros.

-Polka, todavía no vivimos juntos y ya te abalanzas sobre mi ¿Emocionada?- dijo Natsume mientras le sonreía.

Mikan se ruborizó un poco aun cuando estaba acostumbrada a la nueva actitud de Natsume, que consiente de su atractivo, lo usaba a su favor en sus bromas.

-Natsume – contestó con un tono de voz cortante y con los ojos entrecerrados.

El chico la soltó para después levantar la palma de su mano de manera desinteresada. Mikan se sorprendió pero no quiso demostrarlo con su mirada, simplemente volvió a poner un poco de distancia entre ellos y puso la mano con la piedra de Koko sobre su mano.

Tratando de ignorar el calor que emitía su piel a sus manos frías se concentró en su alice para poder insertar la piedra, imaginando que la mano de Natsume absorbía la piedra. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio sus manos juntas, sin ningún espacio entre ellas, sonrió emocionada.

 _¡Funcionó! Lo hice en la primera oportunidad. ¿Lo hice bien? Quizás…_

-Si funcionó- exclamó Natsume mientras retiraba su mano de la suya súbitamente y la volteaba a ver a los ojos.

 _Me puede leer la mente_

Natsume estaba tratando de concentrarse en la habilidad de leer mentes, mientras que los pensamientos de Mikan le llegaban sin tener que esforzarse y como si Mikan lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta, empezó a sentir una presión en su cabeza.

Natsume sacudió la cabeza mientras los pensamientos de Mikan pensaban algo relacionado con lo tibias que eran sus manos, Natsume frunció el ceño. Rápidamente le llegó un sentimiento de preocupación proviniendo de Mikan _¿Por qué pone esa cara? ¿Le duele algo?_

-No me duele nada, solo,,, - dijo Natsume sin saber cómo explicarlo debido a la fuertes ondas de pensamiento de la Mikan todo en un mismo pensamiento., Natsume no solamente podía leer el pensamiento sino que sentía sentimientos y emociones dentro del pensamiento haciendo la experiencia de leer mentes abrumadora.

 _Creo que sería mejor si la quito… Natsume…_

Natsume cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, Mikan sentía inseguridad por su alice pero su mente estaba pensando también en la misión y su nerviosismo, finalmente las voces se callaron y no podía escuchar nada, como si no tuviera el alice de nuevo, abrió los ojos y volteó a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamó Natsume tratando de concentrarse en obtener de nuevo algo de la mente de Mikan.

-Estoy nulificando el alice, creo que es suficiente demostración- dijo Mikan mientras miraba hacia el piso unos momentos como si estuviera apenada para después tomar de nuevo la mano de Natsume unos segundos para retirarla con la misma piedra que había introducido en su cuerpo pero ligeramente más pequeña.

Natsume dejó de sentir la presión en la cabeza.

-Sé que es un poco abrumador, yo misma he absorbido la piedra unos minutos pero la tengo que retirar después de unos minutos por el dolor de cabeza que da –dijo Mikan mientras introducía de nuevo la piedra en la bolsa y guardándola en su maletín.

-No sé cómo Koko puede vivir así-

Mikan rio un poco y después volteó a ver a Natsume –El día siguiente de haberlo probado le pregunté y me dijo que era cuestión de práctica, que para él era fácil bloquear pensamientos, excepto por aquellas personas que parecen pensar gritando- dijo mientras sonreía.

Natsume extrañaba ligeramente la sonrisa de Mikan, aunque no llevaran clases juntos, ambos sabían que tenían una amistad un poco extraña, siempre peleaban pero Mikan siempre lograba sonreír después de todo, a Natsume le brindaba un poco de serenidad la constancia de la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras los pensamientos de Mikan regresaban a su nerviosismo relacionado con la entrevista. Después de lo que parecieron segundos estaban en medio de la ciudad, rodeados de edificios, carros y personas, el carro se paró y Natsume se bajó del carro con el dispositivo en el oído ya instalado.

-Polka… - Natsume volteó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No me digas así, te he dicho…-Mikan alzó la voz enojada par ser cortada por Natsume que sonreía.

-No lo arruines- y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado o por lo pronto interesado saber más para los próximos capítulos espero sus reviews que básicamente son los que me motivarán a escribir sobre esta historia.

 **Otra cosa,** para este fic utilizaré el apodo de Natsume hacia Mikan como Polka, refiriéndose a Polka dots que sería como 'lunares', simplemente 'lunares' y/o 'círculos' no me da suficiente satisfacción para que sea el apodo de sus panties jaja.

Dudas o comentarios las contestaré en los próximos capítulos.

-Angelgirl1-


End file.
